


Guilty Handjobs

by shadowcatsprite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcatsprite/pseuds/shadowcatsprite





	Guilty Handjobs

“Fuck you bitch,” Dean grits out the words as his face is crushed further into the chain fence.  
“Mmm wouldn’t you like that?” Ruby croons into Dean’s ear as her small frame pushes against his body, “One last hurrah before the lights go out huh? Didn’t you fuck enough this past year to last you a lifetime?” The hand that holds Dean’s head loosens a bit; just enough for Dean to turn his head and spit out the blood in his mouth.  
“Well,” Ruby starts as she tightens her hand back again in Dean’s hair, pulls at the small strands her fingers are carded through. “It’s not like you’re bad looking. I’m surprised the crossroads demon who made your deal didn’t try to convince you it was a fuck deal sealer.”  
Dean’s trying to push away from her, get the fuck away from her but he can’t because although Ruby may look small she’s powerful. The hand that is not digging into Dean’s skull slides down his side and he jumps at the touch.  
“Aw come on,” Ruby purrs into his ear, “You didn’t think I would leave you hanging when you’re so close to dying, did you?”  
Dean’s about to tell her to go fuck herself when a small hand starts to make quick of his belt. He’s too stunned to know what to do; too stunned to fight back or to tell Ruby to get her filthy demon hands the fuck off him. She darts her hand inside his boxers quickly and pulls out his half hard cock.  
Dean screws his eyes shut, either to try to imagine Ruby as someone else so he can argue that he is allowed to enjoy his or to try to will his hard on away because it is just too fucked up to come from a demon bitch having her hands on him, he doesn’t know. He’s trying to go for the later but his dick is the only thinking now and he’s pushing more towards door number one. Suddenly the hand around his dick stops and he’s both relieved and thoroughly annoyed.  
“Open those pretty eyes Dean.” Ruby’s lips are near his ear, voice trickling across his skin and he feels dirty because of it. She presses herself against his back, breasts pushing up and she lets a small moan escape her lips as she squeezes the dick in her hand.  
When Dean refuses Ruby stops her hand and Dean groans internally at how quickly his eyes flash open at the threat of this stopping when he’s already so hard.  
“That’s better.” She takes the hand digging nails into his skull and makes him tilt his head so he can see her, she the triumphant grin on her face.  
Her entire body is moving with her hand, the slow and steady brush of her breasts against his back, the way her shoulders rolls with the pull of her hand on his dick and soon his body is moving with hers.  
Dean bites down on his bottom lip when Ruby swipes her thumb against the head of his cock and she takes that small movement in. Starts to do it repeatedly until Dean’s released his lip and his mouth is hanging open and little gasps are escaping him.  
“Mmm” Ruby is making noises in his ears, whispering little jabs like, “Knew you were such a kinky boy. Demons ruin your whole life and here you are practically begging for it from a demon right before you go to hell.” She lines her cheek up with his and ghosts the words, “Gonna be surrounded by so many demons soon. You’re going to love it so much.” over his skin, lips so close to his. Dean’s squinting at his from the corner of his eye and he can see the wicked grin on Ruby’s mouth as she quickens her pace and is jacking Dean off in hard strokes.  
When he comes he tries to silence it but Ruby sinks her teeth into the meat of his neck and he’s yelling out nonsense, come streaking his pants. Ruby backs off immediately, drops Dean’s dick and steps back waiting for him.  
“Fuck you.” Dean quickly tucks himself back in and does up his jeans. He turns around and glances up to see Ruby bring her hand to her mouth and suck slowly on the tip of one finger. Dean’s not going to acknowledge what the does to his dick and how it makes him twitch in vain to get hard after just coming.  
“Isn’t that what got us started in the first place?” A smile filters across her thin plump lips as she pulls the finger from her mouth and she tilts her head to the side, “Don’t tell me you’re ready for round two so soon?”  
Dean grunts and pushes past her, shoving at her shoulder as she laughs; voice shrill and filling the air. He keeps on walking away even as the mocking laughter follows behind him and even when it finally dies down Dean can still hear the clack of Ruby’s heels as she trails behind him, an air of victory vibrating from her being.


End file.
